Литконкурс STALKER
Вашему вниманию представлен исправленный и выверенный список произведений непрофессиональных авторов, присланных на первый литературный конкурс S.T.A.L.K.E.R. в 2002—2004 годах. Аннотация Литконкурс STALKER Компания GSC Game World объявляет конкурс на лучшие произведения по миру S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Тематика — приключения сталкеров в Чернобыльской зоне отчуждения. Десять победителей конкурса получат коробки с игрой и автографы разработчиков, а их имена увековечатся в титрах игры. Журнал «Игромания». 24 октября 2012 года https://www.igromania.ru/news/18576/Sayt_“Stalkera”.html Описание * Альтернативное название конкурса — «Истории Зоны» (англ. Zone Tales) * Англоязычные фанфики выделены зелёным цветом и пронумерованы c обозначением en * Наиболее интересные рассказы отмечены звёздочкой ★ ☣ 2002 ноябрь : 1. Себя выбираяid1 ' // ''Ярослав Сингаевский — 11 ноября 2002 : 2. ★ '''Охотницаid2 ' // ''Александр Новиков — 11 ноября 2002 : 3. '''Будь ты проклят!id3 ' // ''Роман Яншин — 12 ноября 2002 : 4. ★ '''Смехid4 ' // ''Иван Закалинский — 12 ноября 2002 : 1en [[Сергей (рассказ Кевина М. Билса)|Сергей']]'id1''' // Кевин М. Билс 13 ноября 2002 : 5. ★ Доминантный видid5—id6 '// ''Mike Pale — 14 ноября 2002 : 6. ★ '''Игла''id7—id45' // Роман Холодов — 15 ноября 2002 | 29 января 2003'' : 7. '''Разрешение на вывоз'id8''' // Skyduke — 15 ноября 2002 : 2en [[Lost Angel|'Потерянный ангел']]id2 // Кевин Моррис — 15 ноября 2002 : 8. Ничего себе поездочкаid9 // GariPotter — 18 ноября 2002 : 9. Шагиid10 // Юрий Тимофеев — 18 ноября 2002 : 10. ★ Посланиеid11 // Виталий Орлов — 20 ноября 2002 : 11. Ржавая Стальid12 // Павел Горевский — 21 ноября 2002 : 3en [[Elena Rudneva|'Елена Руднева']]id3 // Джейсон Р. Лорд — 21 ноября 2002 : 4en [[Без названия (рассказ Тони Джугама)|'No Title']]id4 // Тони Джугам — 21 ноября 2002 : 12. No Titleid13 // Михаил Бармин — 26 ноября 2002 : 13. Два Хирургаid14 // Кей Альтос — 26 ноября 2002 : 14. Онid15 // Алишер Таиров — 26 ноября 2002 : 5en [[The Dark Corner|'Тёмный угол']]id5 // Макс Аманн — 26 ноября 2002 : 15. Операция «Ы»id16 // Михаил Кавун — 26 ноября 2002 : 16. Холодный ветер Зоныid17 // Сергей Забула — 26 ноября 2002 : 17. Дневникid18 // Олег Шпудейко — 28 ноября 2002 : 18. Дневник Оксаныid19 // Nagash — 28 ноября 2002 : 19. ★ Колодецid20 id16 // Ян Олешковский — 28 ноября 2002 : 20. Неженское делоid21 // Nagash — 28 ноября 2002 : 21. Разговорid22 // Дмитрий Максимов — 29 ноября 2002 ☣ 2002 декабрь : 6en [[No Time to Die|'Не время для смерти']]id6 // Ретт Бёрнс Клейпул — 2 декабря 2002 : 22. Иногда мне становится страшноid23 // А. М. — 4 декабря 2002 : 23. ★ Грифid24 // Owl — 9 декабря 2002 : 24. Удачная охотаid25 // Александр Панаскевич — 13 декабря 2002 : 25. Слепой Пёсid26'' id14''' // Ян Олешковский — 13 декабря 2002 : 7en [[Remember the Rules in the Zone|'Правила Зоны']]id7 // ''Джеймс К. — 13 декабря 2002 : 26. '''Суицидid27 // Андрей Жуков — 13 декабря 2002 : 27. Ферзьid28 id12 // Михаил Шишкин — 13 декабря 2002 : 8en [[He who dares, wins|'Тот, кто всегда побеждает']]id8—id20 // Дейл Оливерио — 20 декабря 2002 | 28 января 2003 : 9en [[Live Cargo|'Живой груз']]id9 // Грэхам Горинг — 23 декабря 2002 : 28. ★ Иная сторонаid29 // Иван Закалинский — 28 декабря 2002 ☣ 2003 январь : 10en [[The Eye|'Глаз']]id10 // WIFI — 10 января 2003 : 29. Белый конвойid30 // Дмитрий Гломозда' '— 10 января 2003 : 11en [[The Loss of Innocence|'Потеря невинности']]id11 // Ben Goldman' '— 10 января 2003 : 30. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет...id31' ''// Андрей Азаров — 10 января 2003 : 12en [[Zone Entry|Вход в Зону']]'id13—'id19''' // Ян Доминский — 10 января 2003'' | 28 января 2003 : 31. 'Союзник'id32''' // Алексей Дорощенков — 10 января 2003 : 32. Неизбежностьid33 // Фёдор Ушаков — 14 января 2003 : 33. Конференцияid34 // Александр Дядищев — 16 января 2003 : 34. Наследиеid35 // Александр Дядищев — 21 января 2003 : 13en [[Моё будущее в прошлом|'Моё будущее в прошлом']]id17 // Joe — 22 января 2003 : 35. Отчёт группы «Гарпун»id36 // Dyadya — 22 января 2003 : 14en [[Interview segment: ZZ223STALKER|'Интервью сталкера']]id18 // Ник Фостер — 22 января 2003 : 36. Мы поможемid37 // DW — 27 января 2003 : 37. Дневникid38 // Максим Снежков — 28 января 2003 : 38. Поворотid39 // AlgerT — 28 января 2003 : 39. Лезвие бритвыid40—id93 // Чёрный юмор — 28 января 2003 | 1 апреля 2003 : 15en [[Long Way Down The Hill|'Долгая дорога вниз по холму']]id21 // Наурис Краузе — 28 января 2003 : 40. Зеркалоid41 // Василий Малышев — 28 января 2003 : 16en [[Shadows from the Dark|'Тени сумрака']]id22 // Джош Четмен — 28 января 2003 : 41. Монстры, зверское мясоid42 // Vortex — 28 января 2003 : 17en [[Betrayal|'Предательство']]id23 // Munson — 29 января 2003 : 42. Могилаid43 // Алекс Мокиенко — 29 января 2003 : 43.★ Спасательid44 // Вячеслав Романченко — 29 января 2003 : 18en [[The HBW vs The Luchadore Zombies|'Бой без правил']]id24 // E. C. Hawkins — 29 января 2003 : 44. Зона Силыid46 // Максим Тарасов — 29 января 2003 : 45. Антисталкерid47 // Максим Тарасов — 29 января 2003 : 46. Спецназ. Погоня за радугойid48 // Александр Сироткин — 29 января 2003 : 47. Смех и слёзыid49 // Максим Тарасов — 29 января 2003 : 48. Страж Зоныid50—id51 // Jaggerlin — 29 января 2003 : 49. Неудачный деньid53—id59 // Александр Панаскевич — 30 января 2003 : 50. Невозвращенцыid54—id60 // К. Шведчиков — 30 января 2003 : 51. Моя жизнь прошла…id55—id61 // Володя Иванов' '— 30 января 2003 : 52. Логовоid56—id62 // Максим Снежков — 30 января 2003 : 53. Дорогаid57—id63 // Александр Михед — 30 января 2003 : 54. Прирождённый сталкерid58 // Alex Traun — 30 января 2003 : 55. Блуждающий храмid64 // Максим Тарасов — 30 января 2003 ☣ 2003 февраль : 56. Коконid65 // Максим Снежков — 19 февраля 2003 : 19en [[Kiss It Goodbye|'Поцелуй на прощанье']]id25 // Hendrik — 19 февраля 2003 : 57. Котлованid66 // Stallker — 26 февраля 2003 : 58. Письмоid67 // Дмитрий Максимов | Сергей Жидков — 26 февраля 2003 : 59. Слезы Землиid68—id88 // Venom — 26 февраля 2003 | 26 февраля 2003 : 60. Старикid69 // Михаил Шишкин — 26 февраля 2003 : 61. Трудная мишень для ефрейтора Кердыбаеваid70 // Ян Олешковский — 26 февраля 2003 : 20en [[How a man gets by in the Zone|'Человек в Зоне']]id26 // Ors-Barna Blenessy — 27 февраля 2003 : 21en [[Resonance|'Резонанс']]id27—id29 // Сергей Претецкий — 27 февраля 2003 | 26 марта 2003 : 22en [[Без названия (рассказ Энди Киллиан)|'No Title']]id28 // Энди Киллиан — 27 февраля 2003 : 62. Она жива…id71 // Геннадий Гербовник, Игорь Гербовник — 28 февраля 2003 : 63. Самый лёгкий рейдid72 // Random — 28 февраля 2003 : 64. Жизнь прекраснаid73 // Сергей Кузьмин — 28 февраля 2003 : 65. Одинокий Волкid74 // SchyzoManiac — 28 февраля 2003 : 66. Фрагменты: Учительid75 // Ариманов — 28 февраля 2003 ☣ 2003 март : 67. S.K.A.N.E.R.id76 // Man — 19 марта 2003 : 68. Лешийid77 // SchyzoManiac — 19 марта 2003 : 69. Ожившие страхиid78 // Максим Тарасов — 19 марта 2003 : 70. Тоскливый Зовid79 // Андрей Бережанский — 19 марта 2003 : 71. Второе рождениеid80 // Николай Кузьменко — 24 марта 2003 : 72. Форма безумстваid81 // Андрей Бережанский — 24 марта 2003 : 73. Седьмой постid82 // Syr_Syr — 26 марта 2003 : 74. Кладбищеid83 // Venom — 26 марта 2003 : 75. Лабораторияid84 // Venom — 26 марта 2003 : 76. Ловушкаid85 // Дмитрий Бирюков — 26 марта 2003 : 77. Осколок в черепеid86 // Максим Снежков — 26 марта 2003 : 78. Прочный панцирьid87 // Максим Снежков — 26 марта 2003 : 79. Торговецid89 // Random — 26 марта 2003 : 23en Генеральный план сраженияid30 // Jesse Vega — 26 марта 2003 : 24en Последнее сообщениеid31 // Teme-Mies — 26 марта 2003 : 25en Три часаid32 // Эдвард Фуллер — 26 марта 2003 ☣ 2004 апрель : 80. [[Клык, Прыщ и капитан|'Клык, Прыщ и капитан']] // ''Ежи Тумановский'' — 1 апреля 2003'id90' : 81. Кричащие радость // Михаил Шишкин — 1 апреля 2003'id91' : 82. Левиафан // Максим Снежков — 1 апреля 2003'id92' : 83. [[Наставник|'Наставник']] // ''Сергей Жидков'' — 1 апреля 2003'id94' : 84. [[Невидимка|'Невидимка']] // ''FraCTal'' — 1 апреля 2003'id95' : 85. [[Ночное приключение|'Ночное приключение']] // ''Александр Корчагин'' — 1 апреля 2003'id96' : 86. Посланник // Дмитрий Бирюков — 1 апреля 2003'id97' : 87. [[Пустышка (рассказ)|'Пустышка']] // ''Dimm0n'' — 1 апреля 2003'id98' : 88. Ров // Михаил Шишкин — 1 апреля 2003'id99' : 89. [[Сталкер в тумане|'Сталкер в тумане']] // ''Виталий Гиль'' — 1 апреля 2003'id100' : 90. [[Судьба Сталкеров|'Судьба Сталкеров']] // ''Илья Рыбалкин'' — 1 апреля 2003'id101' : 26en [[Dead Wait|'Мёртвые ждут']] // ''Эдам Ингл'' — 1 апреля 2003'id33' : 27en [[Hell's Gate|'Адские врата']] // ''Джерри Халл'' — 1 апреля 2003'id34' : 28en [[Hunted|'Беглец']] // ''Дэвид Стивенс'' — 1 апреля 2003'id35' : 29en [[Only For The Challenge|'Только по вызову']] // ''Кайл Андерсон'' — 1 апреля 2003'id36' : 30en [[Our finest hour|'Наш звёздный час']] // ''Сэл Привитера'' — 1 апреля 2003'id37' : 31en [[The Black Squad|'Чёрный сквад']] // ''Suicide Angel'' — 1 апреля 2003'id38' : 32en [[The Rain falls like the tears of God|'Бог дождя']] // ''Эрик Лоретт'' — 1 апреля 2003'id39' | 5 ноября 2003'id94' : 33en [[Thief|'Вор']] // ''Megatron'' — 1 апреля 2003'id40' : 34en [[Unsung|'Забытый герой']] // ''Филл Мартинмаас'' — 1 апреля 2003'id41' : 91. [[Рыжик|'Рыжик']] // ''Redrik_Shuxxaart'' — 8 апреля 2003'id102' : 92. Дворник // Михаил Шишкин — 8 апреля 2003'id103' : 93. [[Опасное занятие для одинокого льва|'Опасное занятие для одинокого льва']] // ''Сергей Пивин'' — 8 апреля 2003'id104' : 94. [[Операция «Кукловод»|'Операция «Кукловод»']] // ''Игорь'''' Некрасов'' — 8 апреля 2003'id105' : 95. [[Волк|'Волк']] // ''Rabit'' — 23 апреля 2003'id107' : 96. Поединок // Андрей Бережанский — 23 апреля 2003'id108' : 97. Снайпер // Александр Михед — 23 апреля 2003'id109' : 35en [[Darkness Descending|'Убывающая тьма']] // ''Eric Robertson'' — 23 апреля 2003'id42' : 36en [[Notebook|'Блокнот']] // ''Эндрю Бренич'' — 23 апреля 2003'id43' : 37en [[Rumours|'Слухи']] // ''DJDugan'' — 23 апреля 2003'id44' : 38en [[The Long Walk Back|'Долгий путь назад']] // ''Петер Хепп'' — 23 апреля 2003'id45' : 39en [[Yuri (рассказ True Orb)|'Юрий']] // ''True Orb'' — 23 апреля 2003'id46' : 98. [[Война (рассказ Ивана Охлопкова)|'Война']] // ''Иван Охлопков'' — 25 апреля 2003'id110' : 99. Картограф // Random — 25 апреля 2003'id111' : 100. [[Легенды Зоны (рассказ Shadow Runner)|'Легенды Зоны']] // ''Shadow Runner'' — 25 апреля 2003'id112' : 101. [[Не зарастет народная тропа|'Не зарастёт народная тропа']] // ''Alexandra'' — 25 апреля 2003'id113' : 102. Фрагменты: Изменник // Ариманов — 25 апреля 2003'id114' : 40en [[Me and my AK|'Я и мой АК']] // ''Вакар Тарик'' — 25 апреля 2003'id47' : 41en [[The Zone is a disease|'Язва мира']] // ''Чарльз Бушман'' — 25 апреля 2003'id48' ☣ 2003 май : 103. Урок Историиid115 // Виталий Орлов — 7 мая 2003 : 104. Манукуid116 // Михаил Шишкин — 7 мая 2003 : 105. Назад в СССРid117 // Александр Михед — 7 мая 2003 : 106. [[Не все так просто...|'Не все так просто...']]id118 // ''Ashar K'Ant'' — 7 мая 2003 : 107. [[Новая жизнь|'Новая жизнь']]id119 // ''Д. Вольны'' — 7 мая 2003 : 108. [[Новобранец|'Новобранец']]id120 // ''nucleo'' — 7 мая 2003 : 109. [[Нормальные люди|'Нормальные люди']]id121 // ''Check'' — 7 мая 2003 : 110. [[Отшельник|'Отшельник']]id122 // ''Валентин Елтышев'' — 7 мая 2003 : 111. Призма вечностиid123 // Андрей Бережанский — 7 мая 2003 : 112. [[Умники|'Умники']]id124—id188—id192 // ''Ворон'' — 7 мая 2003 | 13 октября 2003 : 113. [[Записки военного дознавателя|'Записки военного дознавателя']]id125 // ''Игорь Храбан'' — 7 мая 2003 : 42en [[Lonely Night|'Ночь одиночества']]id49 // ''Axel W'' — 7 мая 2003 : 43en [[Soul Reaper|'Потрошитель душ']]id50 // ''Этьен Годфри'' — 7 мая 2003 : 44en [[The diary of a scientist|'Дневник учёного']]id51 // ''piet11111'' — 7 мая 2003 : 45en [[The diary of a stalker|'Дневник сталкера']]id52 // ''piet11111'' — 7 мая 2003 : 114. [[Дойти|'Дойти']]id126 // ''Алексей Леваков'' — 23 мая 2003 : 115. [[Человек, который должен вернуться|'Человек, который должен вернуться']]id127 // ''Алексей Леваков'' — 23 мая 2003 ☣ 2003 июнь : 116. Правила охотыid128 // К. Шведчиков — 4 июня 2003 : 117. В свой последний часid129 // Михаил Шишкин — 4 июня 2003 : 118. Бог Зоныid130 // Михаил Шишкин — 4 июня 2003 : 119. [[Unreal|'Unreal']]id131 // ''Юрий''' '— 4 июня 2003 : 120. [[Deus ex Machine|'Deus ex Machine']]id132 // ''Redrik_Shuxxaart'' — 9 июня 2003 : 121. [[Байки из склепа#Гоблин|'Байки из склепа. Гоблин']]id133 // ''Юрий Круглов'' — 9 июня 2003 : 122. [[Байки из склепа#Серый|'Байки из склепа. Серый']]id134 // ''Юрий Круглов'' — 9 июня 2003 : 123. [[Байки из склепа#Хохмач|'Байки из склепа. Хохмач']]id135 // ''Юрий Круглов'' — 9 июня 2003 : 124. [[Безразличие|'Безразличие']]id136 // ''Chino''' '— 9 июня 2003 : 125. [[Грустные истории из жизни сталкеров|'Грустные истории из жизни сталкеров']]id137 // ''Олег Никифоров''' '— 9 июня 2003 : 126. День без наших фантазийid138 // Александр Дядищев — 9 июня 2003 : 127. [[День Рождения|'День Рождения']]id139 // ''Balinoff''' '— 9 июня 2003 : 128. [[Зеленая заря|'Зелёная заря']]id140 // ''Илья Бондаренко''' '— 9 июня 2003 : 129. Зимаid141 // Дмитрий Максимов' '— 9 июня 2003 : 130. [[И раздался выстрел|'И раздался выстрел...']]id142 // ''Владимир Фролов'' — 9 июня 2003 : 131. [[Клык и Караул|'Клык и Караул']]id143 // ''Ежи Тумановский'' — 09 июня 2003 : 132. [[Критическая масса|'Критическая масса']]id144 // ''nucleo'' — 9 июня 2003 : 133. [[Мать|'Мать']]id145 // ''Юрий Круглов'' — 9 июня 2003 : 134. [[Она|'Она']]id146 // ''Lestat''' '— 9 июня 2003 : 135. [[Прыжок в неизвестность|'Прыжок в неизвестность']]id147 // [[Артём Н. (Sting)|''Артём Н.]] — 9 июня 2003 : 136. [[Утро нового лета|'Утро нового лета']]'id148''' // ''Canistrus''' '— 9 июня 2003 : 137. Фрагменты: Два крылаid149 // Ариманов — 9 июня 2003 : 138. Экскурсияid150 // Random — 9 июня 2003 : 139. Элвис покинул зданиеid151 // Александр Михед — 9 июня 2003 : 46en [[Abomination|'Abomination']]id53 // ''Энди Рушо'' — 9 июня 2003 : 47en [[Deadly Misfortune|'Deadly Misfortune']]id54 // ''Дэниэл Ли'' — 9 июня 2003 : 48en [[Extracts|'Extracts']]id55 // ''Веспиан Полукис'' — 9 июня 2003 : 49en [[Nevermore|'Nevermore']]id56 // ''Эрик Вайнштеттер'' — 9 июня 2003 : 50en [[Ruined Plans|'Ruined Plans']]id57 // ''Брэндон Шлоссер'' — 9 июня 2003 : 51en [[Sasha Petrovic|'Sasha Petrovic']]id58 // ''Родд Булиг'' — 9 июня 2003 : 52en [[The Dreams of An Insomniac|'The Dreams of An Insomniac']]id59 // ''Тристан Кей'' — 9 июня 2003 : 140. [[Version 2.0|'Version 2.0']]id152 // [[Артюр М.|''Артюр М.]]' — 10 июня 2003 : 141. '''Подкрался незаметноid153 // Максим Тарасов — 10 июня 2003 : 142. Снимок на памятьid154 // Максим Снежков — 10 июня 2003 : 143. [[Триллиан|'Триллиан']]id155 // ''Павел Гросс''' '— 10 июня 2003 : 144. [[Тринадцатый рейд|'Тринадцатый рейд']]id156 // ''Shitan''' '— 10 июня 2003 ☣ 2003 июль : 145. ★ [[Люди, которыми играют в игры|'Люди, которыми играют в игры']]id157 // ''Сергей Пивин'' — 4 июля 2003 : 146. [[Ночное приключение|'Ночное приключение']]id158 // ''Azagthoth''' '— 4 июля 2003 : 147. [[Сердце мозга|'Сердце мозга']]id159 // ''Igorium''' '— 4 июля 2003 : 148. [[Утро добрым не бывает|'Утро добрым не бывает']]id160 // ''Lestat''' '— 4 июля 2003 : 53en [[Dead man's story|'Dead man's story']]id61 // ''Marcus Sundbom''' '— 4 июля 2003 : 54en [[No Title (рассказ Mads)|'No Title']]id62 // ''Mads''' '— 4 июля 2003 : 55en [[Point of Reality|'Point of Reality']]id63 // ''Creamer''' '— 4 июля 2003 : 56en [[Half-Life-Time|'Half-Life-Time']]id64 // ''Sebastian Spanner''' '— 4 июля 2003 : 57en [[Strange world|'Strange world']]id65 // ''Lui G''' '— 4 июля 2003 : 58en [[The Creature Within|'The Creature Within']]id66—id102 // ''Chris Saxon''' '— 4 июля 2003 | 20 января 2004 : 59en [[Amos Chua|'Amos']]id67 // ''Amos Chua'' — 10 июля 2003 : 60en [[A Difficult Path to Truth|'A Difficult Path to Truth']]id68 // ''Victor Chang''' '— 10 июля 2003 : 61en [[The Devil in Eden's Garden|'The Devil in Eden's Garden']]id69 // ''Jday''' '— 10 июля 2003 : 62en [[The Heart of the Zone|'The Heart of the Zone']]id70 // ''Steve Wilcox''' '— 10 июля 2003 : 63en [[The Journal|'The Journal']]id71 // ''BaronVonSnakPak''' '— 10 июля 2003 : 149. В центре событийid161 // Максим Тарасов — 10 июля 2003 : 150. Выходid162 // Максим Тарасов — 10 июля 2003 : 151. [[Молчание|'Молчание']]id163 // ''dn2010''' '— 10 июля 2003 : 152. Контроль рождаемостиid164 // Александр Михед — 10 июля 2003 : 153. [[На пороге смерти|'На пороге смерти']]id165 // ''Константин Батраков''' '— 10 июля 2003 : 154. [[Сестра (рассказ Argon'а)|'Сестра']]id166 // ''Ден'' (Argon) — 10 июля 2003 : 155. [[Четвёртый Блок|'Четвёртый Блок']]id167 // ''dn2010''' ' — 10 июля 2003 ☣ 2003 октябрь : 156. Карма, или Душа Мираid168 // Александр Михед — 2 октября 2003 : 157. [[Артефакт|'Артефакт']]id169 // ''Михаил Томилин'' — 2 октября 2003 : 158. [[Вспомнить всё|'Вспомнить всё']]id170 // ''StormLord''' '— 2 октября 2003 : 159. [[Мир Сталкера (рассказ Алексея Кутепова)|'Мир Сталкера']]id171 // ''Алексей Кутепов''' '— 2 октября 2003 : 160. [[Мой самый преданный друг|'Мой самый преданный друг']]id172 // ''Little Shadow''' '— 2 октября 2003 : 161. [[Монстр (рассказ Antonio Racter'а)|'Монстр']]id173 // ''Antonio Racter''' '— 2 октября 2003 : 162. [[Нежданно-негаданно|'Нежданно-негаданно']]id174 // ''Little Shadow''' '— 2 октября 2003 : 64en [[Moments In Time|'Moments In Time']]id72 // ''Adrian Kay''' '— 2 октября 2003 : 65en [[The difference between you and me|'The difference between you and me']]id73—id161—id165—id166—id167 // ''Ян Клемовски''' '— 2 октября 2003 2/07/2004 2/07/2004 2/07/2004 2/07/2004 : 67en [[April 5th, 2010 by Musashi|'April 5th, 2010 by Musashi']]id74 // ''Noah''' '— 3 октября 2003 : 68en [[A dead in the Zone|'A dead in the Zone']]id75 // ''Philippe Noorderhaven''' '— 3 октября 2003 : 69en [[On the journey back home|'On the journey back home']]id76 // ''Simon lax''' '— 3 октября 2003 : 70en [[Dust & Ashes|'Dust & Ashes']]id77 // ''Raphael van Lierop'' — 6 октября 2003 : 71en [[My Stalker's Memoir Cont'd#1|'My Stalker's Memoir Cont'd']]id78—id90 // ''Amos Chua'' — 6 октября 2003 24 октября 2003 : 72en [[Kill or be Killed|'Kill or be Killed']]id79 // ''Joshua Mann'' — 6 октября 2003 : 163. [[Чёрные Ангелы (рассказ Александра Шалапуды)|'Чёрные Ангелы']]id175 // ''Александр Шалапуда'' — 6 октября 2003 : 164. [[Чёрный Сталкер (рассказ Юрия Мясникова)|'Чёрный Сталкер']]id176 // ''Юрий Мясников'' — 6 октября 2003 : 165. [[Дети Зоны (рассказ Валентина Смагина)|'Дети Зоны']]id177 // ''Валентин Смагин'' — 6 октября 2003 : 166. [[Миротворец|'Миротворец']]id178 // ''Сергей Кондратьев'' — 6 октября 2003 : 167. [[Бункер творцов|'Бункер творцов']]id179 // ''Роман Филин'' — 7 октября 2003 : 168. [[Доказательства справедливости|'Доказательства справедливости']]id180 // ''Илья Бондаренко'' — 7 октября 2003 : 169. [[В начале|'В начале']]id181 // ''yHuKyM''' '— 7 октября 2003 : 170. [[Бритва Зоны|'Бритва Зоны']]id182 // ''Михаил Крикунов'' — 7 октября 2003 : 171. Взорванный Райid183 // Максим Снежков — 7 октября 2003 : 172. [[Новая жизнь (рассказ А. Тимоненкова)|'Новая жизнь']]id184 // ''Александр Тимоненков'' — 7 октября 2003 : 73en [[File 3640|'File 3640']]id80 // ''Martin Laine'' — 7 октября 2003 : 74en [[The Inhuman Condition|'The Inhuman Condition']]id81 // ''Midnight Rambler''' '— 7 октября 2003 : 75en [[No Title (рассказ Ragss)|'No Title']]id82 // ''Ragss''' '— 7 октября 2003 : 76en [[Shagrath, The Unknowing Newbie Saviour|'Shagrath, The Unknowing Newbie Saviour']]id83 // ''Chris King''' '— 7 октября 2003 : 77en [[The Playground|'The Playground']]id84 // ''Джон Плахитко''' '— 7 октября 2003 : 78en [[Disappointment|'Disappointment']]id85 // ''Joey Caron''' '— 7 октября 2003 : 79en [[Happy Living in a World Of Blood|'Happy Living in a World Of Blood']]id86 // ''Sveinung''' '— 8 октября 2003 : 80en [[A Fan Fic written for STALKER by CorathSS|'A Fan Fic written for STALKER by CorathSS']]id87 // ''Dire Struggle''' '— 8 октября 2003 : 173. [[Первый день Новой Эры|'Первый день Новой Эры']]id185 // ''Corpse''' '— 8 октября 2003 : 174. [[Необитаемый остров|'Необитаемый остров']]id186 // ''Iceman''' '— 8 октября 2003 : 175. [[Мысли Отчужденного|'Мысли Отчужденного']]id187—id191 // ''Михаил'''' (Rain)'' — 9 октября 2003 : 176. Изгнание Бесовid189 // Ян Олешковский — 10 октября 2003 : 177. [[Без названия (рассказ Максима Швецова)|'Без названия']]id190 // ''Максим Швецов'' — 10 октября 2003 : 81en [[Rude Awakening|'Rude Awakening']]id88 // ''Gabriela Davalos''' '— 13 октября 2003 : 82en [[Outsider's Story|'Outsider's Story']]id89 // ''Uwasa Waya''' '— 13 октября 2003 : 178. [[Лохматый|'Лохматый']]id193 // ''BanBeeT''' '— 13 октября 2003 : 179. [[Почему в Чернобыле не летают крокодилы|'Почему в Чернобыле не летают крокодилы']]id194 // ''Ежи Тумановский'' — 24 октября 2003 : 180. [[Шанс узнать правду|'Шанс узнать правду']]id195 // ''OxIDD''' '— 24 октября 2003 : 181. [[Прорыв в Зону|'Прорыв в Зону']]id196 // ''OxIDD''' '— 24 октября 2003 : 182. [[Решить за всех|'Решить за всех']]id197 // ''Ежи Тумановский'' — 30 октября 2003 : 183. Странник — Её глаза…id198 // Александр Дядищев — 30 октября 2003 : 184. Странник — Круг Сансарыid199 // Александр Дядищев — 30 октября 2003 ☣ 2003 ноябрь : 185. Любовь трусаid200 // Михаил Шишкин — 4 ноября 2003 : 186. [[Пленники Зоны|'Пленники Зоны']]id201 // ''SHTULZ'' — 4 ноября 2003 : 83en [[The hope|'The hope']]id91 // ''NexAddo'' — 4 ноября 2003 : 84en [[Memory|'Memory']]id92 // ''Уиллет Сиу'' — 4 ноября 2003 : 85en [[Pilgrimage|'Pilgrimage']]id93 // ''Дункан Гэвин'' — 5 ноября 2003 : 187. [[Нет выхода|'Нет выхода']]id202 // ''Саня'' — 5 ноября 2003 : 188. [[Лента|'Лента']]id203 // ''WindDancer'' — 5 ноября 2003 : 189. Тайныid204 // Vortex — 5 ноября 2003 : 190. [[Разгадка|'Разгадка']]id205 // ''Борис Фаворов'' — 6 ноября 2003 : 191. [[Скрытая тьма|'Скрытая тьма']]id206 // ''Данис Халиуллин'' — 11 ноября 2003 : 192. [[Командировка за сенсацией|'Командировка за сенсацией']]id207 // ''Godslave'' — 11 ноября 2003 : 193. [[Торговец (рассказ Star'ого)|'Торговец']]id208 // ''Star'ый'' — 11 ноября 2003 : 86en [[Rescuing Love|'Rescuing Love']]id95 // ''Феликс Чен'' — 11 ноября 2003 : 194. Безумиеid209 // Максим Тарасов — 12 ноября 2003 : 195. Иной подходid210 // Максим Тарасов — 12 ноября 2003 : 196. [[Первый|'Первый']]id211 // ''Дмитрий Калинин'' — 12 ноября 2003 : 197. [[Возвращение в Зону|'Возвращение в Зону']]id212—id223 // ''Данил Максимов'' — 12 ноября 2003 : 198. [[Исповедь одинокого охотника|'Исповедь одинокого охотника']]id213 // ''Саша'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 199. [[Девушка может быть сталкером|'Девушка может быть сталкером']]id214 // ''Георгий Барамия'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 200. [[Репортёр|'Репортёр']]id215 // ''Axel_A'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 201. [[Миротворец #2. Бег с препятствиями|'Миротворец 2. Бег с препятствиями']]id216 // ''Сергей Кондратьев'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 202. [[Молния (рассказ Zavadsky)|'Молния']]id217 // ''Zavadsky и сталкер'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 87en [[The Best Laid Plans|'The Best Laid Plans']]id96 // ''Jasper de Groot'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 88en [[A New Arrival|'A New Arrival']]id97 // ''Джон Холланд'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 89en [[The Stalker Chronicles: Death of Seasons|'The Stalker Chronicles: Death of Seasons']]id98 // ''MAR/DAVI GROM'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 90en [[The Cover up|'The Cover up']]id99 // ''Mike Taselaar'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 91en [[Family|'Family']]id100—id147 // ''2NZ'' — 16 ноября 2003 : 203. [[Кипящее небо|'Кипящее небо']]id218 // ''Александр Седых'' — 24 ноября 2003 ☣ 2003 декабрь : [[Бегство от безысходности|'Бегство от безысходности']]id219 // ''Лев'' — 2 декабря 2003 : [[Сначала появилась боль|'Сначала появилась боль']]id220 // ''Анатолий Кириенко'' — 2 декабря 2003 : [[Любовь-морковь|'Любовь-морковь']]id221 // ''Jon Silver''' '— 2 декабря 2003 : [[Призрак зоны|'Призрак зоны']]id222 // ''Александр Седых'' — 2 декабря 2003 : [[Оборотень|'Оборотень']]id224 // ''Сергей Жидков'' — 2 декабря 2003 : [[Клык и его последняя битва|'Клык и его последняя битва']]id225 // ''Ежи Тумановский'' — 2 декабря 2003 : [[Проект «Святогор»|'Проект «Святогор»']]id226—id324 // ''Юрий Мясников'' — 3 декабря 2003 : [[Там, за горизонтом|'Там, за горизонтом']]id227 // ''Анатолий Кириенко'' — 4 декабря 2003 : [[Паутина|'Паутина']]id228 // ''Анатолий Кириенко'' — 4 декабря 2003 : [[Две улыбки для Контроллера|'Две улыбки для Контроллера']]id229 // ''Роман Куликов'' — 11 декабря 2003 : [[Вниз по кроличьей норе|'Вниз по кроличьей норе']]id230 // ''Рыцарь в серой фланели'' — 11 декабря 2003 : [[За любовь|'За любовь']]id231 // ''Явган Пурст'' — 11 декабря 2003 : [[Психотропное оружие|'Психотропное оружие']]id232 // ''AntiGen'' — 12 декабря 2003 : [[Надежда (рассказ Андрея Рогозина)|'Надежда']]id233 // ''Андрей Рогозин'' — 12 декабря 2003 : [[Легенда о первом|'Легенда о первом']]id234 // ''Александр Шалапуда'' — 12 декабря 2003 : [[Спаситель из мышеловки|'Спаситель из мышеловки']]id235 // ''Тимур Гончар'' — 12 декабря 2003 : [[Партнёр|'Партнёр']]id236 // ''Роман Куликов'' — 15 декабря 2003 : [[На бумаге|'На бумаге']]id237 // ''Александр Шалапуда'' — 15 декабря 2003 : [[Это только начало…|'Это только начало…']]id238 // ''Евгений Герасимов'' — 15 декабря 2003 : [[Брат (рассказ Сергея Бекасова)|'Брат']]id239 // ''Сергей'''' Бекасов'' — 15 декабря 2003 : [[Миротворец #3. Грачи пролетели|'Миротворец 3. Грачи пролетели']]id240 // ''Сергей Кондратьев'' — 15 декабря 2003 : [[Артефакт (рассказ автора TROLLeyBOSS)|'Артефакт']]id241 // ''TROLLeyBOSS'' — 18 декабря 2003 : [[Настоящее, прошлое и будущее|'Настоящее, прошлое и будущее']]id242 // ''Павел Весёлкин'' — 18 декабря 2003 : [[Коэффицент ничтожности|'Коэффициент ничтожности']]id243 // ''Дмитрий Козлов'' — 18 декабря 2003 : [[Скотобойня|'Скотобойня']]id244 // ''dolphin'' — 18 декабря 2003 : [[Холодные дни в аду|'Холодные дни в аду']]id246 // ''Александр Соколов'' — 20 декабря 2003 : [[Тринадцатый рейд#Цена прогресса|'Цена прогресса']]id247 // ''Shitan'' — 20 декабря 2003 : [[Молчун|'Молчун']]id248 // ''Вячеслав Нутес'' — 20 декабря 2003 : [[Гладиаторы|'Гладиаторы']]id249 // ''RaVeN'' — 22 декабря 2003 : [[Комната сбывшихся надежд|'Комната сбывшихся надежд']]id250 // ''Александр Христолюбов'' — 22 декабря 2003 : [[Чудес не бывает…|'Чудес не бывает…']]id251 // ''Иван Столяров'' — 22 декабря 2003 : [[История одного сталкера|'История одного сталкера']]id252 // ''Василий Сподынейко'' — 22 декабря 2003 ☣ 2004 январь : en [[Trade|'Trade']] // ''Megatron'' — 22 января 2004'id107' : [[Мухомор|'Мухомор']] // ''Vitalya K'' — 20 января 2004'id253' : en [[Outside of Order|'Outside of Order']] // ''Грехам Чайннер'' — 20 января 2004'id101' : [[Двадцать минут|'Двадцать минут']] // ''Сергей'''' (Serega RS-20)'' — 24 января 2004'id254' : en [[Mentor|'Mentor']] // ''Зак Грин'' — 22 января 2004'id103' : en [[No rest|'No rest']] // ''Терри Люстер'' — 22 января 2004'id104' : en [[A Good Trip|'A Good Trip']] // ''Бредли Букин'' — 22 января 2004'id105' : en [[The Nigh End|'The Nigh End']] // ''Марко Вракар'' — 22 января 2004'id106' : en [[The Reason|'The Reason']] // ''Петер Кирш'' — 22 января 2004'id108' : en [[Look at me, I'm dead!|'Look at me, I'm dead!']] // ''Алессандро Тоффоли'' — 22 января 2004'id109' : en [[The Journal of Ludwig: Milk Run|'The Journal of Ludwig: Milk Run']] // ''Байрон Цанг'' — 22 января 2004'id110' : en [[Bitter Sweet|'Bitter Sweet']] // ''Вильям Рассел'' — 22 января 2004'id111' : [[Погоня за солнцем|'Погоня за солнцем']] // ''Михаил'''' (tech)'' — 24 января 2004'id255' : en [[New To The Land|'New To The Land']] // ''Eivind Hagen'' — 27 января 2004'id112' : en [[A constant thought arises with each new sun|'A constant thought arises with each new sun']] // ''Виль Шварц'' — 27 января 2004'id113' : [[Отец|'Отец']] // ''Айдар Абдуллин'' — 27 января 2004'id256' : en [[No Quarter. J.|'No Quarter. J']] // ''Мэттью Лемю'' — 27 января 2004'id114' : en [[The Hunter|'The Hunter']] // ''K Wright'' — 27 января 2004'id115' : [[Дневник (рассказ Алексея Погребова)|'Дневник']] // ''Алексей Погребов'' — 28 января 2004'id258' : en [[Stalker (рассказ автора "Anh-Tuan Vo")|'Stalker']] // ''Антуан Ву'' — 28 января 2004'id116' : [[Темнота в длинном коридоре моего разума|'Темнота в длинном коридоре моего разума']] // ''Жареный'' — 28 января 2004'id259' : [[Живая Зона|'Живая Зона']] // ''Константин Назаренко'' — 30 января 2004'id260' : en [[Lucky|'Lucky']] // ''Lotis'' — 30 января 2004'id117' : [[Крысы (рассказ автора Gidella)|'Крысы']] // ''Gidella'' — 30 января 2004'id261' ☣ 2004 февраль : Антисталкер. Дорога в ад // Максим Тарасов — 4 февраля 2004'id262' : en [[What a way to go…|'What a way to go…']] // ''Wilmer Donkor''' '— 4 февраля 2004 ID=118 : [[Проклятый чан|'Проклятый чан']] // ''Metaball''' '— 4 февраля 2004 ID=263 : [[Без названия (рассказ автора VictoZ)|'Без названия']] // ''VictoZ''' '— 4 февраля 2004 ID=264 ☣ 2004 март : [[Ядерный взрыв (рассказ автора Dolzi)|'Ядерный взрыв']] // ''Dolzi'' — 17/03/2004 ID269 : [[Странник (рассказ автора Elena R)|'Странник']] // ''Elena R'' — 17/03/2004 4.87 ID270 : [[Макс|'Макс']] // ''Ежи Тумановский'' — 17/03/2004 ID271 : [[Я - один из них|'Я — один из них']] // ''Александр Седых'' — 17/03/2004'id272' : en [[Heaven's Lie|'Heaven's Lie']] // ''Эндрю Боверинг'' — 25/03/2004 ID119 : en [[It's a good day to die|'It's a good day to die']] // ''Бредли Кокс'' — 25/03/2004 ID120 : en [[How not to travers the Zone|'How not to travers the Zone']] // ''Патрик Шин'' — 25/03/2004 ID121 : en [[Life goes on|'Life goes on']] // ''Sigurn'' — 25/03/2004 ID122 : en [[A curious destiny|'A curious destiny']] // ''Стефан Маршалл'' — 25/03/2004 ID123 : en [[This is the diary of Janus Andrimov|'This is the diary of Janus Andrimov']] // ''Zjerry Maelbrandere'' — 25/03/2004 ID124 : en [[Pray of one. Predator of another#Part1|'Pray of one. Predator of another']] // ''Amos Chua'' — 25 марта 2004'id125—id126—id127—id128' : en [[A Mutant's Salvation|'A Mutant's Salvation']] // ''Бен Роджерс'' — 25 марта 2004 ID129 ☣ 2004 апрель : en [[The Stalker (рассказ Барбары Миллер)|'The Stalker']] // ''Барбара Миллер'' — 7 апреля 2004 ID=130 : en [[The three rifle rounds in his hand|'The three rifle rounds in his hand']] // ''Алессандро Тоффоли'' — 7 апреля 2004'id131' : en [[The Initiation|'The Initiation']] // ''Барбара Миллер'' — 07/04/2004 ID=132 : en [[Stalker's Quarry|'Stalker's Quarry']] // ''Бретт Роджерс'' — 07/04/2004 ID=133 : en [[The Boy (рассказ автора Derek Elsby)|'The Boy']] // ''Дерек Элсби'' — 07/04/2004 ID=134 : en [[Narrow house, Ukraine: The beginning|'Narrow house, Ukraine: The beginning']] // ''Грэг Мартин'' — 07/04/2004 (33) ID=135 : en [[STALKER Prologue: 7 Day Journal|'STALKER Prologue: 7 Day Journal']] // ''Тревор Харди'' — 07/04/2004 (146) ID=136 : [[Становление|'Становление']] // ''Сергей Швалёв'' — 26/04/2004 ID=311 : [[Айболит|'Айболит']] // ''Владимир Алифанов'' — 23/04/2004 ID=273 : [[Снорк (рассказ Владимира Алифанова)|'Снорк']] // ''Владимир Алифанов'' — 23/04/2004 ID=274 : en [[The Fix|'The Fix']] // ''Dafydd Rhys-Jones'' — 23/04/2004 ID=137 : en [[Better late than never|'Better late than never']] // ''J Nalasco'' — 23/04/2004 ID=138 : en [[Please don't cry...|'Please don't cry...']] // ''Chaos & Reven_craw'' — 23/04/2004 ID=275 : [[Последняя ходка|'Последняя ходка']] // ''Дмитрий Серебряков'' — 23/04/2004 ID=276 : [[Чернобыль (рассказ Артёма Кузнецова)|'Чернобыль']] // ''Артём'''' Кузнецов'' — 23/04/2004 ID=277 : [[Скалолаз|'Скалолаз']] // ''Powercom'' — 23/04/2004 ID=278 : [[Без названия (рассказ автора|'Без названия']] // ''Puas'' — 23/04/2004 ID=279 : [[Трудный месяц май|'Трудный месяц май']] // ''Явган Пурст'' — 23/04/2004'id280' : [[Цепь (рассказ автора Quester)|'Цепь']] // ''Quester'' — 23/04/2004 ID=281 : [[Камень Абсолюта|'Камень Абсолюта']] // ''Валерьян Симаков'' — 23/04/2004 ID=282 : [[Одна Зона на всех|'Одна Зона на всех']] // ''Дмитрий Скобелев'' — 23/04/2004 ID=283 : [[Не ходи за околицу|'Не ходи за околицу']] // ''Сергей Мазюк'' — 23/04/2004 ID=284 : [[Что за разговор без пива|'Что за разговор без пива']] // ''Сергей Мазюк'' — 23/04/2004 ID=285 : [[Из всех встретивщихся...|'Из всех встретившихся...']] // ''Tack'' — 23/04/2004 ID=286 : [[Прощай мир|'Прощай мир']] // ''VitalSE'' — 23/04/2004 ID=287 : en [[Alone (рассказ автора Timothy Croker)|'Alone']] // ''Timothy Croker'' — 26/04/2004 ID=140 : [[Жизнь|'Жизнь']] // ''Александр Браун'' — 26/04/2004 ID=288 : en [[The Runway|'The Runway']] // ''John Daniels'' — 26/04/2004 ID=141 : [[Былое…|'Былое…']] // ''Егор Титов'' — 26/04/2004 ID=289 : [[Тяжёлая служба|'Тяжёлая служба']] (Зона смерти) // ''Егор Титов'' — 05/05/2004 FAN=33 24/05/2004 ID=320 : en [[Bad Logic|'Bad Logic']] // ''Mathew De Piazzi'' — 26/04/2004 ID=142 : en [[Business|'Business']] // ''Mathew De Piazzi'' — 26/04/2004 ID=143 : [[Риппер Бот|'Риппер Бот']] // ''Meg'' — 26/04/2004 ID=290 : [[Вне зачёта|'Вне зачёта']] // ''Артём'' — 26/04/2004 ID=291 : en [[A coward's tale|'A coward's tale']] // ''Craig Linwood'' — 26/04/2004 ID=144 : en [[Through an angel's eyes|'Through an angel's eyes']] // ''Marcus Sundbom'' — 26/04/2004 ID=145 : [[Потерянное забвение (рассказ автора Stalker 2004 года)|'Потерянное забвение']] // ''Stalker'' — 26/04/2004 ID=293 : en [[No title (рассказ автора No author)|'No title']] // ''No author'' — 26/04/2004 ID=146 : [[Без названия (рассказ автора Толика)|'Без названия']] // ''Толик'' — 26/04/2004 ID=294 : [[НИИ им. Смерти|'НИИ им. Смерти']] // ''Игорь Турченко'' — 26/04/2004 ID=295 : [[Без названия (рассказ Дмитрия Воскобаева)|'Без названия']] // ''Дмитрий Воскобаев'' — 26/04/2004 ID=296 : [[Блокпост (рассказ автора Olga)|'Блокпост']] // ''Olga'' — 26/04/2004 ID=297 : [[Дневник покойника Раса|'Дневник покойника Раса']] // [[Gambit|''Андрей П.]] (Gambit)'' — 26/04/2004 ID=298 : [[STALKER (рассказ Андрея Кузнецова)|'STALKER']] // ''Андрей Кузнецов'' — 26/04/2004 ID=299 : [[Она прекрасна|'Она прекрасна']] // ''Leshiy'' — 26/04/2004 ID=300 : [[Стать одним из них|'Стать одним из них']] // ''Morroe'' — 26/04/2004 ID=301 : [[Дилетант|'Дилетант']] // ''Никита Радченко'' — 26/04/2004 ID=302 : [[Параллели|'Параллели']] // ''Никита Радченко'' — 26/04/2004 ID=303 : [[Чувство неизвестности|'Чувство неизвестности']] // ''Александр Соколов'' — 26/04/2004'id304' : [[Властелин Армагеддона|'Властелин Армагеддона']] // ''Александр Соколов'' — 26/04/2004'id306' : [[Чернобыльский Агент|'Чернобыльский Агент']] // ''Александр Соколов'' — 26/04/2004'id308' : [[Лесгафтовцы|'Лесгафтовцы']] // ''Виктор Стулхубеев'' — 26/04/2004 ID=307 : [[Загадочный дом, история одного сталкера|'Загадочный дом, история одного сталкера']] // Максим Терехов — 26/04/2004 ID=309 : [[Удача|'Удача']] // ''Zif''' '— 26/04/2004 ID=310 ☣ 2004 май : en [[Stalker comp|'Stalker comp']] // ''Martin Bater''' '— 12/05/2004 ID=148 : en [[A Piece of the Puzzle|'A Piece of the Puzzle']] // ''Franz LaZerte''' '— 12/05/2004 ID=149 : en [[Blowout (рассказ автора Kaker Mix)|'Blowout']] // ''Kaker Mix''' '— 12/05/2004 ID=151 : en [[Stalker (рассказ автора Michael)|'Stalker']] // ''Michael''' '— 22/05/2004 ID=154 : en [[Remember|'Remember']] // ''Chris Reed''' '— 22/05/2004 ID=155 : en [[Survival|'Survival']] // ''Chris Reed''' '— 22/05/2004 ID=156 : [[Галерея уродов|'Галерея уродов']] // ''Demm''' '— 24/05/2004 ID=312 : [[Хозяева|'Хозяева']] // ''Николай Калькутта''' '— 24/05/2004) ID=313 : [[Сталкер|'Сталкер']] // ''Михаил Кирилин'' — 24/05/2004 ID=314 : [[Кто такие сталкеры?|'Кто такие сталкеры?']] // ''Михаил Кирилин'' — 24/05/2004 ID=315 : [[Записки сталкера|'Записки сталкера']] // ''Шурик aka MASKILLER''' '— 24/05/2004 ID=316 : [[В ожидании смерти|'В ожидании смерти']] // ''Morfius''' '— 24/05/2004 ID=317 : [[Вид от первого лица|'Вид от первого лица']] // ''Андрюха Палыч''' '— 24/05/2004 ID=318 : [[Вольный стрелок|'Вольный стрелок']] // ''Tiger''' '— 24/05/2004 ID=319 ☣ 2004 июнь : en [[Things that go bump in the night|'Things that go bump in the night']] // ''Брендон Парди''' '— 9/06/2004 ID157 : [[Два дня|'Два дня']] // ''Gall''' '— 11/06/2004 ID321 : ★ Спасатель — 2. Гиблое место // Вячеслав Романченко — 14 июня 2004'id322' : en [[There are no blue birds in the zone|'There are no blue birds in the zone']] // ''Чже Чунь Чен''' '— 14/06/2004 ID158 : en [[Geneva|'Женева']] // ''Чже Чунь Чен''' '— 14/06/2004 ID159 : [[Надежда (рассказ Андрея Рогозина)|'Истина']] // ''Андрей Рогозин'' — 24/06/2004'id325' : [[Голос из мрака|'Голос из мрака']] // ''Александр Соколов'' — 24/06/2004'id326' : [[И грянул гром...|'И грянул гром...']] // ''Сергей Кондратьев'' — 30/06/2004'id330' : [[Last course|'Last course']] // ''Александр Соколов'' — 30/06/2004'id331' ☣ 2004 июль : en [[Dangerous Rumour|'Dangerous Rumour']] // ''Джастин Кауффман''' '— 7/07/2004 ID168 | 7/07/2004 ID172 : en [[Hangman|'Hangman']] // ''Джошуа Д. Манн'' — 7/07/2004 ID174 : en [[Home to stay|'Home to stay']] // ''Amos Chua'' — 9/07/2004'id176' : en [[Obsidian series#Day 1|'Obsidian series']] // ''Joshua D. Mann'' — 9/07/2004 ID178 9/07/2004 ID179 9/07/2004 ID180 9/07/2004 ID181 9/07/2004 ID182 9/07/2004 ID183 9/07/2004 ID184 ☣ 2004 сентябрь : en [[Amindofitsown|'Amindofitsown']] // ''Robert Eriksson''' '— 8/09/2004 ID=185 : en [[A bastard tale|'A bastard tale']] // ''Christopher Tock''' '— 8/09/2004 ID=186 : en [[Friends-life of a stalke|'Friends-life of a stalke']] // ''Ben Olasov''' '— 8/09/2004 ID=187 : en [[Through the eyes of a sniper|'Through the eyes of a sniper']] // ''Double Edged Sword''' '— 8/09/2004 ID=188 : en [[Crystalline Siblings|'Crystalline Siblings']] // ''Matthew Schulz'' — 8/09/2004 ID=189 ☣ Вне конкурса : [[Место для подвига|'Место для подвига']] // ''Юрий'' — 13/01/2004 : [[Ненависть|'Ненависть']] // ''Роман Куликов'' — 16/02/2004 FAN17 : [[Слепыш|'Слепыш']] // ''Александр Костин''' '— 16/02/2004 FAN18 : [[Легенда (рассказ автора Konang)|'Легенда']] // ''Konang'' — 27/03/2004 FAN21 : [[Зона (стихотворение Дениса Кормалёва)|'Зона']] // ''Денис Кормалёв'' — 27/03/2004 FAN23 : [[Пророк (рассказ Сергея Кондратьева)|'Пророк']] // ''Сергей Кондратьев'' — 28/03/2004 FAN24 : Человек из полиэпоксида // Александр Михед — 14 апреля 2004'fan26' : [[Предчувствие (рассказ Сергея Швалёва)|'Предчувствие']] // ''Сергей Швалёв'' — 15/04/2004 FAN29 : [[Дневник чеканутого|'Дневник чеканутого']] // ''Антон Греднёв''' '— 29/04/2004 FAN28 : [[Сон сталкера|'Сон сталкера']] // ''Егор Титов'' — 29/05/2004 FAN36 : [[Путь рыбака|'Путь рыбака']] // ''Сергей Кондратьев'' — 12/12/2004 FAN39 См. также * Примечания * * * Категория:Списки Категория:2002 год Категория:2003 год Категория:2004 год